


Day 25 (temp title)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Day 25, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Malcolm Bright Whump, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So..., Sort Of, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, but my goal is to do all the original prompts AND all of the alts, i don't really like writing this, it's just more vaugely inspired by the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: Gil looked up at the commotion, jumping to his feet immediately once he saw what was happening. Malcolm was having a panic attack in the middle of the bullpen. Everyone was staring at the kid, but nobody moved to help him.





	Day 25 (temp title)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song ________________.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation.

Gil looked up at the commotion, jumping to his feet immediately once he saw what was happening. Malcolm was having a panic attack in the middle of the bullpen. Everyone was staring at the kid, but nobody moved to help him. He suspected that Dani would have, had she been there.

He quickly made his way out of his office, glaring harshly at any officer daring to look at either of them.

“”Hey,” he said quietly, crouching down in front of Malcolm. “Malcolm.”

Malcolm’s eyes locked onto his and he could see that even though he was visibly falling apart, he was also still holding a lot of himself together. He stood up and grabbed Malcolm’s arm, pulling him up too. He shot one last glare at everyone who was still looking at them before refocusing on getting Malcolm out to the bullpen and into his office.

Once they were inside, he turned to face Malcolm, pushing him down onto the couch and placing his hands on his shoulders.

“You’re okay, kid.”

“They- They’re all  _ staring, _ I can’t…”

“They aren’t, and it doesn’t matter right now. Look at me, take a breath,” Gil instructed. “Now, what happened.”

“It- it wasn’t his fault,” Malcolm said immediately. “Um… Jt, he didn’t mean to. He- it was a prank.”

“A prank?”

“Yeah. Triggered me, I didn't know.”

His eyes were still wild looking, and GIl could tell he was trying desperately to keep it together.

“Malcolm, kid, take a breath for me, okay?”

GIl knew when Malcolm realized that he knew he was hiding something because his face fell.

“C’mon.”

He took a deep breath, squeezing his hands together.

“Good.”

He took a few more, leaning forward and letting his head fall against Gil’s chest. The older man shifted a hand to cup the back of his head and gently run his fingers through his hair.

“Better?”

Malcolm nodded, his eyes closing as he continued to breathe. In and out. Everything was going to be fine.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trick or Treat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227468) by [literati42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42)


End file.
